Los Cullen conocen a la Familia Peluche
by LovelyGreene
Summary: ONESHOOT,- Nota mental, nunca dejar que Emmet escoja las salidas familiares, ya que con su idiotes un dia nos hara los únicos vampiros naufragos.. Divertidisima historia de Los Cullen&la Fam Peluche!MalSummary.


_**D**_**isclaim****e****r: los personajes no nos pertenecen solo los usamos para crear estas historias para que ustedes las disfruten.**

Summary.- _**Nota menta**_**l**_**, nunca dejar que Emme**_**t**_** esco**_**j**_**a las salidas fami**_**l**_**iares**__,__** ya que con su idiotes un dia nos hara los únicos vampiros naufragos..**_Divertidisima historia de Los Cullen&la Fam Peluche! _OneShoot, __**MalSummary**__._

**L**_o_s **C**_ul_**l**en _**c**__o_n**o**ce_n_ _a_ **l**_a_ **f**ami**l**i_a_ pe**l**_uc_**h**e.

**D**í_a _**f**_amiliar_

**AL**_**i**_**CE POV**

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes en donde rayos estamos Emmet Cullen? – explote en contra de Emmet., ¿Cómo era posible que un clan de vampiros que habían peleado con todo estuvieran perdidos en medio de la nada?..

**4 horas ant**_**e**_**s...**

-Mami, estoy muy aburrida – decía Rennesme con sus ojitos vidriosos, hasta a mi me habían dado pena si no sabría que yo misma le di las clases para hacer pucheros.

-Ay mi vida, ¿Por qué no juegas un ratito con tu papa? – le dijo Bella sonriente.

-¿Yo? ¿Con Edward? ¡Qué Aburrido!– dijo Rennesme exasperada, Bella le lanzo una mirada acecina. – Digo, digo, perdón, perdón, discúlpenme, discúlpenme, a veces no controlo mis pensamientos - Bella abrió la boca como para hablar, pero mi querido hermanito Oso no la dejo hablar.

-FAMiLiA! ¿Qué les parece si salimos a un día de campo? – dijo con sus ojos brillando de la emoción.

-Siiiiiiiii – chillamos Rennesme y yo muy emocionadas, cada día se parecía más a _m_í_._

-Pues vamos en el _emm_y_ móvil_ – dijo emocionado.

-¿_Emm_y_ móvil_? – pregunto Edward extrañado.

-Sera mejor que no lo sepas hermanito – conteste a sabiendas de los gustos de mi querido hermanito, si odiaba tanto la camioneta de Bella, no me imagino que haría con el _Emm_y_ móvil_' salimos todos siguiendo a Emmet, cuando por fin llegamos al _emmy móvil_, una camioneta hippie de los años... _¿Cómo rayos iba yo a saber de qué a_ñ_o era? _Supongo que nisiquiera había nacido para entonces...si, así de vieja estaba la camioneta amarilla color chingame la pupila que mi hermano había comprado, todos miraron extrañados el coche, ya que yo había visto no hace mucho una visión donde mi hermano compraba ese intento de auto.

-¿Y este carro? – pregunto exaltada Rosalie.

-Lo compre Rose – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿QUE HiCiStE QUE?

-Que compro ese intento de auto en un bazar- dije yo contestando por Emmet.

-Sip! –Dijo Emmet enfatizando la letra 'P' – Oie pixel, ¿Tu como sabes eso?

-Porque llame a madame sasu y me lo dijo – le dije sarcástica.

-Ah, con que no te haya dicho que Rosalie te esta sonsacando a tu esposo esta bueno.-dijo el idiota.

-iDiOtA.- grite moviendo mis manos.

- Debieron de haberte pagado para que te lo llevaras de lo feo y viejo que esta Emmet – grito Edward.

-Ya ves y te quejabas de mi camioneta – le reprocho Bella a Edward.

-Okey basta, que no ven que el emmy móvil y yo tenemos sentimientos- decía Emmet rascándose la cabeza y agachándose.

-Ay tío, a mi si me gusta – dijo Rennesme regalándole una hermosa sonrisa y Emmet se la devolvió.

-¿Qué, que? – Grito Edward – no cabe duda que eres igual a tu madre – dijo y bella le lanzo un manotazo y el soltó un grito de dolor.

-Uh hermanito, te controlan – dijo Emmet soltando una carcajada.

-Calla en este momento Emmet Cullen si quieres seguir con cabeza – le dijo Rosalie en un tono amenazador, aunque no era nada nuevo -_ya que todos sabíamos que Rosalie controlaba demasiado bien a Emmet_ – reímos al ver la expresión de Emmet.

-Hay jamás van a cambiar ustedes dos – dije yo riendo.

-Bueno bueno, ¿Podemos irnos ya? – dijo Rosalie desesperada.

-Pues súbanse – no pasaron ni 2 segundos cuando ya todos estábamos en la camioneta, pues _claro no_, somos unos vampiros.

-Oie Emmet, a todo esto ¿A dónde nos llevaras? – pregunte después de mi intento fallido de ver el futuro.

-Ya verán-dijo con una sonrisa picara Emmet mientras asentía lentamente con la cabeza.

-Bueno Emmet a donde sea que nos vayas a llevar, tenemos que regresar temprano, porque quiero ver las luchas – dijo Rosalie emocionada, ya decía yo que tanta inquietud no era por nada...

El tiempo fue pasando lento, muy lento diría yo, para un vampiro el tiempo pasaba muy muy lento, yo estaba tan aburrida, que mejor comencé a pensar, como sería mi Jazz vestido de un bombero bailándome seximente, _wow eso sería genial, la próxima vez se lo pediré ._- pensé para mí misma – bueno eso creía, hasta que escuche la risa ahogada de Edward, _¿Estas divirtiéndote leyendo mentes ajenas Edward Cullen?,_ el solo asintió y rio mas y yo le lance una mirada acecina, nose ni en qué momento paramos, solo sentí como Emmet paraba la camioneta tan rápido que hizo que rechinaran las llantas delanteras, solo esperaba que con esa acción las llantas de ese intento de auto no se hayan reventado.

-¿Ya llegamos? –dijo Rosalie lentamente y por el tono de su voz, sabía que tenía los ojos en blanco, no sé qué rayos veía por la ventana, pero sabía que no era nada bueno, por más que intentaba ver, el tosco cuerpo de Emmet no me dejaba ver, de pronto se escucho el clásico clic de cuando quitan el seguro de un auto, y todos bajamos rápidamente.

-¿A dónde nos trajiste tío Emmet? –dijo Rennesme asustada.

-No tengo ni la menor idea – dijo sinceramente Emmet

El paisaje no era feo... Era HORRI_B_LE!_,_ estábamos en medio de la nada, era algo así como un bosque pero demasiado mal cuidado y no había nada!.

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes en donde rayos estamos Emmet Cullen? – explote en contra de Emmet., ¿Cómo era posible que un clan de vampiros que habían peleado con todo estuvieran perdidos en medio de la nada?..

-Lo siento Alice, No todos podemos leer el futuro y saber que está mal o está bien – me escupió Emmet.

-_Estúpido Emmet._.-murmure muy, pero muy bajo, tanto, que si se lo hubiera dicho a un humano, nisiquiera se hubiera percatado de que había movido mis labios, desgraciadamente, en esta familia, todos podíamos oír hasta el más lejano ruido de un grillo.

-Lo siento, quería llevarlos a un lugar, pero no recuerdo por donde es – dijo Emmet encogiéndose de hombros, _O_k_ey, __**nota menta**_**l**_**, nunca dejar que Emme**_**t**_** esco**_**j**_**a las salidas fami**_**l**_**iares**__._- pensé para mí misma, bueno eso creía, pero me había equivocado de nuevo – después pude oír la risa de Edward, _estú_pi_do chico ven_t_aneando _pensé para él, él me lanzo una mirada acecina y yo sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-Puedo oler humanos – susurro Edward, todos nos miramos un poco asustados, yo trate de poder ver alguna visión, pero nada, estaba tan concentrada que no estaba en la realidad.

-Hola – escuche detrás de mí y lance un grito ahogado al ver a la persona proveniente de aquel saludo.

**C**_onocidos_

**EM**_**M**_**ET POV**

NO PODiA CREER LO QUE MiS HERMOSOS OJOS VEiAN! ERA LA FAMiLiA PELUCHE EN ViVO Y EN DiRECtO! Oh por dios, sabía que mis hermanos siempre que me decían que era un idiota y pensaban que no tenía cerebro, no era cierto, y ahora lo demostraría porque gracias a mi gran y súper inteligente cerebro habíamos conocido a la familia peluche, AJUA...

-Oh POR DiOS! – grito la pixel después de soltar un grito ahogado cuando Ludoviquito le había saludado – YO TE CONOSCO! – chillo Alice dando saltitos como una caricatura japonesa, gracias al cielo que Alice no lee mentes ¿n_o?_

-YO TAMBiEN TE CONOSCO – le grito el niño señalándola.. _un m_o_mento_ ¿El chico había dicho que nos conocía?..

-¿DE DONDE? –grito Alice sorprendida.

-Pues de.. – Ludoviquito iba hablar pero Alice lo callo.

-¿COMO QUE ME CONOCEN? – dijo aun con los ojos en blanco, si Alice estaba con los ojos en blanco, n o me imagino como estábamos los demás, Alice era la única que podía articular palabra alguna, ya que los demás no podíamos.

-No solo los conoces a ustedes, también a Carlisle – dijo Bibi, sisi, la clásica adolescente extraña que todos _no_ deciabamos tener como hermana señalándolo – a Esme – _se_ñ_alo – _A Rosalie- _se_ñ_alo_ a mi hermosa y escultural _m_ar_ida_, ¿Asi se dice no? – a Emmet – _se_ñ_alándome_, OH POR DiOS! SABiA DE Mi EXiSTENCiA, YO QUE SiEMPRE CREi QUE TODAS ESAS PERSONAS CLASiCAS DE LA TELE NiSiQUiERA SABiAN DE Mi EXiSTENCiA, QUE EQUIBOCADO ESTABA.., - También a Rennesme – dijo señalándola – Y Oh por Dios – dijo lanzando un gran grito ahogado – A EDWARD Y A BELLA – grito emocionada, dado saltitos como si fuera la hermana perdida de la pixel.

-T…u.. tu.. tu.. ¿Nos conoces? – pregunto Bella tartamudeando, eso me recordó a la antigua Bella, a la _hu_m_ana, _aunque yo siempre creo que era hija de aliens, extrañaba a la Bella _hu_m_ana _, a la que cada vez que le hacías una broma, se sonrojaba más que un tomate, a la que, cuando golpeabas- _no es que lo hiciera verd_a_d_ – o a la que cuando le dabas un gran abrazo estilo Emmet Cullen se noqueaba, no que ella te noqueaba a ti cada vez que decías una estupidez..

-Sí, yo los conozco, ¿Cómo no conocerlos? Ustedes dos son la historia de amor más bella de un humano y un vampiro jamás contada – decía bibí sacándome de mis pensamientos..

- T…u.. tu.. tu.. ¿Sabes lo que somos? – pregunto ahora Edward, que acaso estábamos jugando a ver quién podía imitar a Bella o que.

-Sí, claro que lo se – decía bibí, hasta ese momento caí en la cuenta, ellos sabían lo que éramos, sabían que éramos una familia de vampiros, en ese momento, me dieron ganas de tomar a mi familia y subirlos al emmy móvil para escabullirnos, pero habían unos pequeñísimos problemas, _a_) el emmy móvil no tenia tantos caballos de fuerza como para poder escabullirnos como murciélagos en alguna cueva cercana... _b_)no era elástico, así que no podía tomar a todos de un solo jalón y meterlos a la camioneta, aunque pensándolo bien, podía noquear a los humanos de un solo puñetazo..

-Ustedes creen que nosotros diremos algo ¿cierto? – dijo bibí mirándonos fijamente, todos nos miramos y después asentimos – Oh por dios, no hay una sola persona en este planeta que no los conozca, y los aman! – grito bibí.

-¿Encerio? – dijo Alice sorprendida.

-Claro, para todos los humanos, son nuestro ejemplo a seguir, todos queremos un Edward o Bella de bolsillo, una Alice o Rose personal que nos diga como estar a la moda, unos padres como Carlisle y Esme, un hermano que nos dé un gran abrazo de oso al estilo Emmet, un hermano que pueda controlar nuestras emociones, _WO_W, todos los admiramos – dijo bibí sonriente.

-Y yo que creía que la familia peluche nisiquiera sabia de nuestra existencia.. – dije yo dando brinquitos al estilo la enana.

-Yo también lo creía! – gritaron todos los demás.

-¿Brom_e_an? ¿Quién en sus cinco sentidos no sabr_í_a de su existencia? Es la historia más bella y preciosa que jamás había leído – decía bibí con un gran suspiro. _Un mom_e_nto_.

-Un momento, siempre eh querido hacer algo – dijo Edward sonriente, _tr_a_mposo_, había leído mis pensamientos.

-Bibí porque no eres una niña normal – dijimos todos a coro, incluyendo a todos los miembros peluche, después de que nos dimos cuenta de que lo habíamos dicho perfectamente a coro, reímos alegremente hasta bibí había reído.

-Siempre había querido hacer esto – decía Rennesme sonriente.

-Oigan ¿Qué les parece si ya que todos nos conocemos vamos todos a una feria? – decía Ludovico, _OH POR _D_iOS! _El era mi ejemplo a seguir, claro que aceptaría.

-Siiiiiiiii- chille emocionado secundando a Ludovico y Rose me lanzo una mirada asecina.

-Hay como crees gusano, seguro ellos tienen cosas más importantes que hacer – decía Federica a su marido no cavia duda que Rose y Ella se llevarían muy bien.

-No vayamos papa! – chillaba Alice haciendo cara de perrito faldero.

-Si por favor abue, vayamos – decía Rennesme haciendo un puchero junto con Alice, esa enana, como le enseñaba cosas a mi inocente sobrina.

-Claro que podemos ir, como cree que tenemos más cosas que hacer Federica – decía Carlisle sonriente. Y Rennesme, la Pixel, Bella, bibí, Ludoviquito y yo habíamos secundado a Carlisle dando saltitos y gritando emocionados.

- Okey ustedes nos siguen hacia a la feria – dijo Ludovico subiéndose al auto, y mi familia se subió al Emmy móvil cuando yo también me iba a subir también, alguien llamo mi atención estirando mi camisa, voltee rápidamente para ayarme con Ludoviquito.

-Tú eres mi héroe Emmet – dijo sonriente antes de irse al carro con sus padres, sonreí para mis adentros, wow, ese niño me había dicho que era su héroe, wow, jamás creí que alguien lo dijera, ¿Eso quería decir que tenia mas mini fans por el resto del mundo? Eso era genial, jamás ser Emmet había sido tan genial, ahora que sabía que tenía muchos minis fans que querían ser de grandes tan guapos –_qu_en_o podr_í_an, porq_u_e so_l_o exi_s_te un Emme_t_ original claro es_t_á_- como yo, y tan inteligentes como yop, desde ahora sería un mejor Emmet, un Emmet mejorado claro está, para darle lo mejor a mis fans, porque ellos me veían como una Tatiana en hombre, me adoraban, desde ahora sería mejor persona para ellos y para mi, aunque, ¿_Podría ser tan famoso como chabelo_?..

**¿V**_ayamos a la _**f**_eria_**?**

**RENNES**_**M**_**E'S POV**

Estaba muy emocionada porque sería la primera vez que fuera a la feria, aunque según tía Alice cuando la ropa estaba a buen precio era como una feria.

-Mamá, mamá ¿Podre subirme a los jueguitos? – le pregunte a mi mamá en el camino.

-Eh, preguntale a tu papá.

-Papi, ¿Podre subirme a los jueguitos? – le dije haciendo el puchero que la tía Alice usaba para jugar con mami a la barbie Bella.

-Eh, Si – dijo nervioso.

-¡Yupi! Y ¿Quién se subirá conmigo? ¿Tia Alice?

-Sabes que me encantaría Nes, digo Rennesme – dijo al ver la cara de odio que le lanzo mami,aun no entiendo porque no le gustaba que me dijeran nessie – Pero me acabo de hacer manicuire y no quiero arruinarlo – le hize un puchero - ¡NO me vengas con tus pucheros Rennesme! Ademas, ese puchero es mio – dijo sacándome la lengua y cruzándose de brazos, aveces tía Alice se comportaba como si estuviera más pequeña que yo ¿_Porque_?

-Porque tu tía dice que tiene una niña dentro y no quiere envejecer, además es rara– dijo mi papi leyendo mis pensamientos.

-Edward Cullen, solo por eso acompañaras a tu hija a los juegos. – dijo tia Alice cuando entendió que hablábamos de ella.

-¿Y yo porque? – dijo papa molesto.

-¿Acaso no quieres? – dije haciendo mi puchero.

-Ah no niña – y antes de que pudiera decir más me cruce de brazos e infle mis cachetes en forma de puchero.

-Está bien – dijo resignado.

-¡Yupi! Tengo un idiota que se subirá conmigo a los jueguitos además de tío Emmet.

-Rennesme.

-Eh, perdón papi – dije rodando los ojos.

-Ya llegamos – grito Tío Emmet estacionando el auto.

-Yupi – dije bajándome del Emmy Móvil. - Papi, Papi, ¿Me acompañaras a los jueguitos? – dije estirándolo del brazo para que subiéramos, el no pudo siquiera quejarse. La feria era, era, tan tan, tan LA FERIA! Era mucho muy colorida, y había miles y millones de niños que – al igual que yo – obligaban a sus padres a subirse con ellos, y estaba llena de niños y felicidad. Yujujui.

-¿A Cual quieres subir?

-A.. Ese, no mejor no, los elefantes me dan miedo, mejor a Ese, no mejor no, que tal ¿Ese? – dije emocionada.

-Pero...

-ANDALE PAPi ¡VAMOS! – dije tomándolo del brazo y haciendo que corriera detrás de mi.

-Espero y no me de miedo – dije al ver al par de niños que habían vomitado, pobres..

-¡PERO SI VA BIEN LENTO! – grito papa histérico. –Solo son un par de gusanos que van a 3 metros por hora.

-Son más divertidos que tu.. – dijo Tio Emmet

-¿Tío Emmet?

-¡Hola Nessie! – me saludo.

-¿Hola? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes acompáñarme? Lamento decirte tio, que llegas tarde, papa ya esta dispuesto a subir conmigo.

-Pero si quieres ¡SUBETE CON ELLA!

-Lo siento Eddy, yo vine por mi cuenta, yo no soy ningún mandilón como otros – tosió falsamente el tío Emmet –

-¿Tío que es mandilón?

-Tú papa – sonrió.

-¡YO NO SOY NINGUN MANDILON! – chillo papa haciendo que la mitad de la fiera lo volteara a ver – Bueno, eso lo discutiremos en la casa, por ahora, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo, ya sabes no, que a mí nadie me manda, como TU… comprenderás, eh venido por mi cuenta.

-¿Por tu cuenta?

-Sip, solo que Rose no quiso acompañarme, así que tengo que arriesgarme y subiré solo, espero y que no me da miedo.

-Ay Tío no te preocupes, el mandilon nos cuidara.

-¿Qué? –dijo Papi.

-¿Qué de qué?

-¿Qué dices que dijiste?

-¿Mandilón?

-¡Ves lo que le enseñas a mi hija!

-Aw, es como una mini Emmetita – sonrió como idiota el tío.

-¿Quién? – pregunte curiosa.

-Tú –dijo Emmet feliz.

-¡Mira ya vamos a pasar papi! – chille emocionada.

-OH, que tortura – musito papa.

-¡Yujujui! – Grite emocionada cuando la atracción comenzó a moverse -¡Va muy rápido papi! – dije cuando me dio miedo, y papi me abrazo, aunque claro, no todo es perfecto y mi estomago no es la excepción – Lo, siento – dije cuando vomite encima a papa.

-¡Nessie! – grito molesto

**E**_l _**P**_lan._

**JAS**_**P**_**ER POV'**

-¡Oh por DIOS! –chillo histérica mi dulce y hermosa esposa.

-¿Cariño?

-¿Si Jazzy?

-¿Puedes controlarte? Tu emoción es demasiada para mí.

-¡OH! ¿Cómo me pides que me controle Jasper Hale, ¡VE ESTO! ¡Si pudiera llorar lo haría!

-Alice, te eh dicho que lo material no importa, que lo que importa es lo de adentro, asi que porque no vamos con la familia y nos divertimos, ¿Qué dices? ¿eh? ¿Alice? ¿Me estas escuchando?

-Sisisi, tengo que comprarle una camisa a Edward, tuve una visión y preparate para la furia de tu hermanito Eddy.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-¡OH! ¿Esta Camisa es tipo Edward? , Dios, viene Eddy, y no viene muy contento eh.

-¡Pero papi! – chillo y pude percibir que Nessie venia detrás de Edward, caminando lo más rápido que sus piecito se lo permitían, y detrás de ellos venia Emmet con ¿Un algodón de azúcar? Junto con Ludoviquito.

-¡No nessie! ¡Era mi camisa FAVORITA! ¡Es como si vomitara tus muñecas!

-Pero papi, soy tu hija, y como tu deber de padre, deber perdonarme to..

-¿Qué te paso? – pregunto Bella.

-¡Tu hija me vomito encima y tuve que comprar esta estúpida camisa de Nemo! – grito histérico Edward.

- Lo siento Jazzy, pero tu trata de controlar los sentimientos de tu hermanito – me dijo Alice caminando lista para irse.

-¡Hey! – volteo - ¿Mío? ¡NO GRACIAS!, prefiero ir contigo a las tiendas.

-¿Enserio? – dijo mi pequeñita.

-¡Claro!

-¿¡Mi HIJA! ¡AHORA SI VERDAD!

-Vamos – dije caminando tomando de la mano a Alice.

-Hey mi güero, ¡Llévese una foto! – me grito un fotógrafo.

-No gracias.

-¡ESPERA JAZZY! ¡TiENES QUE VER ESTO!..

.

.

.

-¡Chicos tienen que ver esto! – chillo Alice

-¡NO EDWARD CULLEN! ¿QUIEN FUE EL QUE ME EMBARAZO? ¡EH!

-¡Chicos!– chillo Alice de nuevo.

-¡Pues YO!

-¡A VEZ ENTONCES PARA QUE DIC..

-¡ISABELLA EDWARD CULLEN! – chillo molesta Alice al ver que no le hacían caso.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES? – dijeron los dos a coro volteando agresivamente listos para maldecir pero cuando vieron la cara de Alice mejor se callaron - ¿Si?

-¡TIENEN QUE VER ESTO! – chillo Alice.

-¡HABER! – llego Ludoviquito.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una foto – le conteste a Rennesme – Y sales tu.

-¿Yo? ¿Y cómo está la foto?

-¿Bien? – sonó mas una pregunta que una afirmación porque la foto no estaba bien, estaba BiEN COMiCA, Era una foto de cuando subieron a los gusanos, Edward y Nessie salían en el mismo asiento, Nessie tenía cara de que queria vomitar, Edward tenía cara de asco al ver la exprecion de su hija y al ver lo que se avesinaba y detrás de ellos, Emmet se encontraba sentando (que por cierto muy apenas cupo) salía con una gran sonrisa mientras cargaba a su compañero de asiento, un niño de unos 5 años, que estaba en peligro de ir del terror al llanto.

-¡WOW! ¡Qué guapo estas Emmet! – Se felicito Emmet solo.

-Si claro – dijo Rosalie rodando los ojos.

-A veces creo que mi Ludovico debería casarse con tu Emmet – dijo Federica.

-Sabes, yo también lo pienso – secundo Rosalie.

-¿Mi papi con Emmet? – chillo Junior.

-Claro que no es cierto – medito Bibi.

-¿Por qué no eres normal? – le dijo Federica y ella le lanzo una cara de cansancio.

-Mamy – chillo Junior.

-¿Dime amor?

-¡Tengo hambre!

-¡Yo también – lo secundo Ludoviquito.

-¡Igual! – le siguió Rennesme.

-¡Y yo! – grito Bibi.

-¡Vayamos a Mcdonalls! ¡Yo invito una cajita feliz para todos! – chillo Alice y todos contestaron con un 'Siii' victorioso.

-¡Yo también quiero ir! – chillo Emmet

-No tu no – dijo Alice.

-Pero quiero una cajita feliz. – dijo Emmet

-Cómpratela

-Pero tu dijiste que cajitas felices para todos – lloriqueo Emmet.

-Pero tú eres la excepción – reí.

-Ay que mala eres pixel.

-¡Pensaba en comprarte una! ¡Pero ahora NO!

-¿Enserió?

-No la verdad no – rio Alice.

-Hay pero ¿por qué?

-No seas idiota Emmet tu no comes – lo regaño Edward.

-Hablando de idiotas ¿Por qué traes esa camisa Eddy? – se burlo Emmet.

-Estuviste ahí, no me hagas repetirlo.

-Pero quiero que me cuentes

-¿Para que?

-Porque me gusta escucharlo de tus propios labios, me siento feliz porque mi plan de que Nessie vomitara sobre ti, salió perfectamente.

-¿Era un plan?

-¡Ups! – dijo Emmet corriendo para que Edward no lo alcanzara, haciéndonos reir a todos.

-¿Quién diría que nos la pasaríamos tan bien?- dijo Bella.

-Esque en familia todo es mejor – dijo Bibi.

-Hay ¿porque no eres una chica normal? – dijimos todos a coro.

…

_**HOLA! Haha, ¿Qué les pareció? ¡YO LO AME! Este OneShoot lo tenia ahí abultado desde hace mucho y entonces lo vi y decidi terminarlo, y aquí esta ahora ustedes leyéndolo! Muchos deben decir, ¿Qué tienen que ver la familia peluche con los Cullen? ¡pues nada! Ese es el punto, que jamás los veremos juntos, y ¿Acaso nunca lo habían pensando? ¡pues yo si! Emmet con Ludovico la pareja perfecta hahaha, Bien espero y les aya agradado mi loca idea y se ayan divertido leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo, nos leemos pronto ¡Chau!**_

-P_e_ace**&**l_o_ve,**Suu**


End file.
